Sirius Black Must Die
by PadfootLoverr
Summary: Every girl who had dated Black hated him, every girl that hadn’t thought he was intelligent, funny and hot. How very wrong they were. A little like 'John Tucker Must Die' but with different pranks. Enjoy... x
1. Undateable

**

* * *

Hey guys, I'm not really sure where this is going, but I had an idea of doing a Harry Potter fanfic mixed with John Tucker Must Die, the idea is from that film but its not really the same. I'm defiantly not straying away from 'the marauder's advice' but I thought I should give this story a go. Let me know what you think :D

* * *

**

Undateable

'I cannot believe Black did that to you!' said the seventh year Lily Evans.

The same thought whirred around the heads of the four other girls in the dormitory. It was a girl's night in, with Lily Evans, Emma Mason, Penelope Tate, Kate Fawn and Laura Collins.

At the time before Lily had said this, Penelope was telling a story about the well known womaniser, Sirius Black.

Every girl who had dated Black hated him, every girl that hadn't thought he was intelligent, funny and hot. How very wrong they were.

All the girls in the dormitory had dated him except Emma and Lily. It was obvious why Lily hadn't, for one reason, it was because she hated his guts for what he had done to her friends, and the other was because James Potter would simply kill Black if she did. Emma Mason was different to the other girls, although she was pretty, she didn't swoon when Black smiled and didn't worship the ground he walked on.

Penelope had been hurt for the last time, like everyone, she had gone out with Black, thinking she could tame the egotistical jerk; obviously she was wrong like the many other girls who had tried.

Everyone knew Black went out with at least four girls a week, but still the girls lined up to date him, knowing what they knew.

'I hope one day no one wants to date him; it will wipe the smirk off his face for being the jerk he is' said Laura with a hint of venom in her voice.

'Everyone talks about getting revenge on him but no one has ever done it, apparently they all love him too much' Penelope shot back.

'Well, there are five of us and one of him, we should get him!' Lily said smiling.

As the other girls were thinking up a plan to get Black back, abruptly Emma sparked into life, it was like a firework had exploded in her head, she started talking so fast it was like rockets were coming out of her mouth.

'Remember the breast implants Potter and he gave Snape in fifth year-'

'We should do the same to Black!'

'I like where your going, we should sneak into their dorm tomorrow night, and put this plan into action.' Penelope positively buzzed. She was so excited about getting Black for all the things he had done to her.

'Now, if we do this we have to do it right. We can't let him know or he will think we are doing it in a weird way to get him to like us. Any suggestions about other things we should pull?'

'We could charm his mirror to turn his reflection to really ugly whenever he looks into it.' Lily suggested.

'We could make his eyebrows grow at an alarming rate.' Emma threw in.

'Those are good to start with, but we need to hit him where it hurts, what we need to do is make him, undateable.' Penelope said while smirking to herself.

None of the girls knew how bad Black had hurt Penelope, she wanted revenge and for the first time the girls wanted to help.

No one except Lily, Penelope, Emma, Laura and Kate knew that Sirius Black's womanising days were numbered – he was going down!

* * *

**I know it was short, but please tell me what you think. **


	2. Breakfast with James

**Hi everyone, i hope you enjoy the new chapter, please read and review! xx**

**

* * *

**

**Breakfast with James**

Lily Evans was excited, in fact Lily and all her friends were excited. Today was the day Black would be embarrassed, so embarrassed he would never want to show his perfect face again.

That night, Lily and her friends had snuck into Black's dorm and had committed the crime, Black would be waking up soon, and instead of finding his flawlessly toned abs he would find a pair of 'magical breast implants' stuck to his chest.

That morning Penelope and Lily had woke up early; they didn't want to miss hearing the famous Sirius Black scream.

But after five minutes of sitting in the common room, Sirius Black came strutting down the stairs, not a breast insight.

The girls were speechless, what had happened? After a few seconds a million of these questions were popping into Lily and Penelope's heads.

Remus came down the stairs a few minutes later, a yawn about to come to his lips, Lily rushed up to him, asking the question that had popped into her head.

'Uh, Remus, did Black wake up to any, uh, surprises this morning?' Lily asked trying to sound innocent.

'Yeah actually he did, he said someone must have snuck into our dorm last night and did something to him, but he vanished them straight away.' Remus replied sleepily.

'Do you know what these people did?'

'Yeah, its quite funny really, you know in fifth year when he gave Snape 'magical breast implants'? Well someone gave him them last night.' Remus replied chuckling to himself.

'So, uh, how did he get rid of them?' said Lily cautiously.

'Well, in fifth year he gave them to Snape so it was obvious he knew the counter curse to get rid of them.'

'Yeah, obvious' Lily said more to herself than Remus.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the slip up, the girls had tried charming Black's mirror to look ugly and they had even made Black's eyebrows grow alarmingly fast, but unfortunately he had known the counter curse for each of them, what a git.

The girls had gathered again, but this time in the Room of Requirement, they had to think of a plan and didn't want to be disturbed. Nail polishes and hair brushes were strewn over the floor; they had to keep themselves entertained even if they were talking about revenge.

'Well girls, we all know how that git escaped embarrassment, but we need to keep the plan going. We have to think of a better plan, something so foolproof that he cannot get out of.' Stated Penelope, while blowing on her freshly painted nails.

'I don't think we need a prank, I think we need something long term.' Emma said knowingly.

'I like where your going, Emma, we need something that he can't laugh off, we need to hit him where it hurts.' Said Kate with an evil smirk growing on her lips.

'What we need to know is what would hurt Black the most.' Said Lily while tugging a brush through her flowing red hair.

'Well, that's easy, not having a bed pal for the night.' Replied Emma with a smile twitching on her lips.

All the girls giggled, knowing that the statement was true.

'Yeah, we all know that is true, but we will find it hard to make all of the girls in the school hate him.' Sarah added, still giggling from what Emma had said.

'Lets all poke around tomorrow, I'll ask Remus what would embarrass Black; Lily can ask James because he would do anything for her.'

All of the girls nodded knowing this was the exact thing to do.

* * *

That morning, Lily woke up extremely early, she needed something off James and she would go such a very long way to get it. What she wanted was not a possession. It was information to destroy Sirius Black, the most valuable thing she had ever wanted. 

Lily showered, dressed and brushed her hair; after she was ready she walked down the stairs, not wanting to miss James, she didn't believe she would ever want to see Potter intentionally, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

After about ten minutes, James made his way down the boy's staircase wondering on how he would ask Lily out today. Lily darted towards James just as he finished coming down the stairs.

'Hey Lilykins.' Said James seductively.

Not wanting to upset him, she put on a bright smile and said 'Hi James'.

Rubbing his eyes as if it was a dream that she had just been polite to him, he said 'What's up?'

'Oh nothing, I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me in the great hall.' She said trying not to throw up in her own mouth.

Lily continued to smile at him until he said 'yes'. As they walked together to the great hall, they got many funny looks; everyone was stunned to see Lily Evans and James Potter talking civilly together.

James was ecstatic that Lily has asked him, he had to keep saying it in his head for it to become true.

Lily felt a little bad inside for leading James on when she knew how happy he was.

After both of them got over the many stares they recieved when they entered the great hall, Lily had realized how much of a nice person James was, underneath all of the cockiness and arrogance, he was actually a good person to have around.

While James was talking about his life at home, Lily wondered why she had never got to know him, she had never given him the time of day. Suddenly it came to her why she had even asked James to eat with her.

'James, what would embarrass you the most?' she blurted out, she had to lead up to the big question, she couldn't just ask him about Sirius, if she did he would know she was tricking him into telling him.

'Oh I don't know, I deal with embarrassment quite well, unlike Sirius, I think he would be most embarrassed if a girl dumped him.' James said chuckling to himself.

She didn't even have to ask him, which was quite good; he wouldn't think she was being nice to him to get something in return.

Lily said a quick goodbye to James after she had finished her breakfast; she ran up to the Gryffindor common room and muttered the password. Lily was dying to tell her friends what would embarrass Black.

As she got into the girls dormitory she jumped onto Penelope's bed and began shouting 'I know what would embarrass Black', she yelled these words over and over again, until Penelope groggily opened one eye and said 'Really?'

As Lily went to sit on her own bed, Penelope ran and sat next to her, Lily was dying to tell someone, whereas Penelope was dying to be told.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it please review:)**


	3. The Downfall of Sirius Black

**Hey everyone, I know this chapter isn't my best but I wanted to post it quickly so you could read it. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**

The Down Fall of Sirius Black

As Emma Mason made her way to the great hall, she nearly collided with Sirius Black who was hitting on a 6th year.

'Grow up Black' Emma spat when Sirius looked her way.

'You can be afters, Miss Mason' Sirius replied seductively adding a suggestive wink. As he said this the 6th year twisted round and slapped him in the face before turning and running away in tears.

'To be honest, Black I'd rather drown myself than be in the company of you for more than five minutes.' Emma smiled as Sirius's smirk vanished.

All the girls who attended Hogwarts knew how much Emma hated Sirius, but all of the boys thought she was just playing hard to get, little did the boys know, Emma couldn't stand being in the same room as him, let alone go out with him.

After this little scene, Emma was more determined to help with the down fall of Sirius Black.

* * *

Lily, Penelope, Emma, Kate and Laura had met once again in the Room of Requirement, to discuss more plans for Sirius's down fall. They had come up with the idea of using Emma to hurt Black. Penelope and Lily, who were the gang leaders had considered Emma flirting with Remus while around him. 

Unfortunately Emma had decided against it, as Remus was a precious friend to her, she didn't want to be flirting with one of her best friends, but the girls had voted against her, she had to follow it through now.

* * *

Much to Emma's disapproval Lily and Penelope had woke her up at the early hours of the morning to go over the plans. Emma had become very irritable and agitated for them waking her up so early, so she was snapping at them for the slightest things. 

Penelope had offered to do her hair but had soon regretted this as Emma hadn't liked any of the styles Penelope had picked. After hours of screaming and discomfort for Emma, Penelope had finally tamed Emma's hair into a perfect style, to show she liked it Emma gave a sharp nod of her head.

'Great' said Lily approvingly.

'This is the day we all come together and bring down Black!' said Penelope happily. She had shouted this so loudly Kate and Laura had woke up.

'Remind me again, why Lily can't do this instead of me?' said Emma with a frown appearing on her face,

'James would kill Black.' Said Penelope simply.

'Isn't that what we are hoping for? Killing Black I mean?' said Emma becoming more annoyed by the minute.

'No we are doing this to EMBARRASS him' said Kate slowly as if Emma was completely brainless.

Emma nodded, this was going to be the worst day of her life – she hated Black and he knew it, why would he fall for her when he knew she loathed him? Emma didn't know the answer to this, but apparently the other girls did.

'Now strut down these stairs and wiggle your hips, Black loves girls with confidence' instructed Penelope quietly as they stood at the top of the girls staircase.

'Why do I care what Black loves, I really can't be bothered to do this, Penelope' argued Emma while thinking – 'why does this always happen to me?'

* * *

A few weeks had passed, when Emma has strutted down the stairs the heads of every boy in the common room turned.

Whispers of 'gorgeous' and 'fit' echoed around the common room as Emma walked up towards Sirius and Remus.

As soon as Sirius saw Emma his jaw dropped, sure he knew Emma was pretty but he didn't even think she could look as good as she did now.

'Come to ask me to meet you in the broom closet later?' Sirius said as his lips curled into a smirk.

Remus chuckled to himself – his friend could be a right idiot, he thought every girl wanted him, subtle wasn't a word in Sirius's dictionary.

'Actually I came to ask Remus if he wanted to eat breakfast with me.' Emma replied.

Remus went tomato red, he had always adored Emma but he didn't think he was good enough for her, he was a werewolf and she was beautiful, what would she see in him?

'Looks like you've got an admirer mate' said Sirius grinning.

Remus said 'sure' in a second. Although Sirius looked happy on the outside, he was actually quite upset, he was speechless his best friend has blown him off for a girl in fact a girl he had been trying to get with for a few years.

When Penelope and Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table, they noticed something; the reason Emma had been so against making Black jealous.

'She fancies him' said Penelope cheerfully. She had always liked having Remus around – he was a good friend, she was shocked in her fourth year to find that he was best friends with Sirius womaniser Black and James big headed Potter.

Sirius entered the hall to see Emma and Remus laughing together. He didn't want anybody to notice, but both Lily and Penelope saw his shoulders droop and his smile falter.

'Strike one' muttered Penelope under her breath.

* * *

With the first Quidditch match drawing near, excitement was in the air as everyone chattered about the upcoming match - Gryffindor against Slytherin. These games were always great, other games were good to watch but Gryffindor and Slytherin always made a show. 

Emma and Lily were walking up to the pitch when Sirius rushed up behind them. Lily had seen him and had quickly said 'play hard to get'. When Sirius caught them up Lily spotted Penelope and strolled off towards her.

'So, Mason fancy going to Hogsmeade with me?' Sirius said. Emma couldn't help but notice that Sirius oozed confidence and was full of charm.

'Yeah sure, how about the twelfth of never.' Emma shot back.

'Hey no need for insults, I know you like me.' Came Sirius' reply.

'Yeah, like Lily likes James, like Slytherin like Gryffindor. You need your head checked, Black.' Emma replied.

'Nah, you can't hide it, you want me.' Sirius said like he was the best thing on the planet.

'Black do me a favour and go away.' Emma stated when Remus jogged over.

Emma stayed cool, she knew what to do – Lily had told her last night. Ask Remus out right in front of Sirius.

'Hey Remus, I was hoping to see you, do you want to go to Hogsmeade together?' Emma said as she looked towards Sirius, his face was priceless, he was gob smacked.

For the second time in a week, Remus had turned red, he didn't want to hurt Emma but mostly he didn't want to hurt himself, he knew as soon as she found out about his problem she would leave him straight away, but Remus couldn't resist it, Emma was the first girl who had asked him out in years he couldn't take the risk of Emma going out with someone else.

Shyly Remus agreed, he then said he had to go as he wanted to tell James the good news.

'Mason, you already have a date with me.' Sirius said as he acted hurt.

'Black, in case you hadn't noticed I didn't agree to go with you.' Emma stated nervously, she could tell Black knew she was going to cave in soon, she had to think fast. Without saying another word she ran up to Lily and Penelope and left Sirius looking startled.

'What happened?' Penelope said eagerly.

'Black asked me out and then I asked Remus.'

'Good, that means Black is into you!' smiled Penelope.

Emma walked with the girls to the pitch with a dreamy look on her face, she was looking forward to going out with Remus, but Black kept pushing his way into her thoughts. Wait! She wasn't falling for him was she?

'Hey, I know that look, either your love-struck with Remus, or your falling for Black.' Penelope said impatiently.

Luckily Emma was quick at making up stories; she stated that she was excited about her date with Remus, but inside she knew she was really looking forward to accepting a date with Black, she knew the time would come soon. She felt awful for doing this to Remus, but she liked him much more than Sirius, but she was eager to see what Black was like on a date.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review :) **


	4. Jealousy

**Everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated for ages. I've had lots of work to do for school and I have exams coming up. I will try and update as much as I can throughout the holidays. So enjoy the new chapter! **

Chapter 4

'I hope it goes well' Emma said quietly to herself as she brushed her hair into a ponytail.

'It will be fine, Em.' Said Penelope patiently as she picked out some high red shoes for Emma.

Finally the day had come, the big date. Every girl went through the same effects before they went on a date with Sirius Black. However Emma wasn't going on a date with him, she was double dating with him, but still the effects had been passed to Emma. She was going with Remus and Sirius was going with another of his bimbos.

Emma was nervous as she had to try and flirt with Sirius while dating Remus without Remus knowing she was flirting with him. Emma scratched her head wondering why this had to be so complicated.

She was so confused, she had liked Remus for years but as soon as she was going out with him, she had to start liking someone else. Typical. She had hated Black for years but couldn't help looking forward to seeing him.

As soon as the clock read 11 O'clock, Emma thought she was finally ready, as soon as she made her way down the stairs her palms became sweaty and her heart beat faster. Emma thought she was nervous about seeing Remus but she knew in her heart that she couldn't wait to see Sirius.

Throughout the weeks Emma hadn't been able to sleep well due to the fact of the on going arguments in her head about Sirius and Remus. She had come to the decision that she really did like Black, but she didn't want to hurt Remus's feelings. In the long run she knew that she would hurt his feelings any way because of the plan to bring down Black.

As she looked through the crowd of boys waiting for their girlfriends, she spotted Remus and Sirius talking, Remus looked really charming she could tell he had made a special effort because he was going to Hogsmeade with her. Sirius had gone for his usual bad boy image, with a leather jacket and black jeans.

As she made her way towards Remus she heard a snippet of their conversation that was broken when she had come close to them.

'Do you fancy her Moony?' Sirius had asked Remus.

'Yeah I do a lot why?' Remus had replied with a concerned look on his face.

'Because if you didn't I was going to-'Sirius had cut off as soon as he had seen Emma.

Emma's stomach was doing flip flops, Black was about to say he wanted to ask her out. It was a bit stupid telling the boy that she was dating though. But Sirius Black had always been a bit of an idiot and that is how he had always had either a black eye or a bloody nose from some furious boyfriend of the girls he had stolen.

'Why Miss Mason don't you look nice?' Sirius said while waggling his eyebrows.

'Close your mouth, Black; you're starting to look really disturbing.'

'Do you always take compliments so well, Mason?'

Remus couldn't help but see an attraction between Emma and Sirius. It was always the same thing with Sirius, he couldn't help but want other people's girls. The same thing happened everytime, someone would get a girlfriend but then Sirius would come in and suddenly the girl would be his. It didn't matter if the girl had blonde hair or red nor if the girl was tall or short they all seemed to want Sirius Black.

Emma turned and smiled up at Remus and he couldn't help but fall for her all over again.

He loved her short red hair and her cheeky smile, ever since he had been friends with Emma he had always had a crush on her, maybe not and obsession like James over Lily but it was still a crush.

As Emma held her hand out for Remus to take, Sirius came over with his air head whose I.Q seemed to resemble her shoe size.

* * *

Emma couldn't help but be annoyed by the time they had arrived at the three broomsticks, every time Sirius said something Tracy would burst into high pitched giggles. How could she put up with this for another 3 hours?

Soon after they had entered the three broomsticks they heard the clicking of Rosmerta's glittery heels.

'Ah well who would have thought you'd be here, I'd thought I'd got rid of you when I left Hogwarts.' Rosmerta said with a smiling forming on her pretty face.

'My dear Rosmerta, how did you think I could live without you?' Sirius replied with a wink. He then pulled on Rosmerta's arm and kissed her beautifully manicured hand.

Emma could tell Tracy didn't like this as her hand suddenly reached her hips and she frowned.

Seeing Tracy's face, Sirius knew just what to do.

'Ah Rosmerta I am no longer single, meet my beautiful girlfriend Tracy' Sirius stated as he snaked his arm over Tracy's shoulders. How could Tracy fall for this thought Remus and Emma as a smug smile grew on Tracy's face.

As Rosmerta gave them their butterbeers and Sirius his firewhisky (how he had charmed Rosmerta into letting him have one, they would ever know) Emma suddenly thought the thing Kate had told her to do on endless occasions, _make Sirius Jealous. _

'Remus you have butterbeer on your cheek!' Emma said with a broad smile as she wiped it off with her thumb, Remus' cheeks blushed red as he muttered 'thanks'.

Sirius didn't like what Emma was doing, so he leant across the table and grabbed Tracy's hand and moved closer to her. He then said 'babe, whose room is it tonight?' just loud enough so Emma and Remus could hear.

Emma snorted into her butterbeer while Remus coughed to hide a laugh. How could this girl be so stupid? He only wanted her for one thing and she couldn't see it. Emma actually felt sorry for her; he'd dump her after tonight.

'Emma would you like to go to the Halloween ball with me?' Remus said shyly with a smile.

'Yes, of course' Emma replied with grin as Remus put his arm around her gently.

'Sirius can we go together?' demanded Tracy.

'Ah, babe I don't know, I have a lot of homework to do what with us being in our 7th year, but possibly.'

Emma knew that he was really wondering which one of his sixteen girlfriends he would go with. As Tracy pouted Sirius moved in for a kiss. That was the moment when Emma thought she was going to throw up, inside she knew she was wishing it was her about to kiss Sirius.

As their arms started to entangle and their faces became stuck together Remus suggested that they went somewhere else, Emma agreed quickly.

As they stepped out of the three broomsticks the ice had made Emma trip, Remus caught her in his arms and they both quickly blushed, Emma moved into a kiss with her eyes shut while Remus tightened his arms around her. Even though the kiss was very romantic and loving, Emma couldn't help but wish that the person on the other end of the kiss was Sirius.

* * *

**Hey everyone, does anyone else feel sorry for Remus? I know this chapter was really fluffy but I thought it was needed. Updates will hopefully be coming in faster this week. Please review x x x **


	5. Messed Up Plans

**Hey everyone, enjoy the new chapter :) **

Chapter 5

As Emma waltzed upstairs, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Remus, Sirius had asked her out again. Some friend he was. If Emma stole Penelope's boyfriend Penelope would hate her for years. Still Emma couldn't help but feel pleased that he had asked. 

As she got to the entrance to her dormitory, she took a few minutes to collect herself.

'Bloody Sirius Black!' Emma shouted while entering the dormitory. Penelope and Lily both rushed up to her, with questions like 'what happened' or 'what has he done this time?' 

'He asked me out again, what an idiot; can't he see that I'm dating Remus?' Emma couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach, dating Sirius would come soon, and she knew that was what Penelope was going to say.

'Emma we know how much you hate him, but your going to have to say yes soon' Penelope said while hugging her.

'I don't want to hurt Remus though.' 

'I'm sure he will be ok soon' Lily said gently, inside she felt sorry for Remus too. She had seen his face light up when Emma came downstairs; she had seen him blush when he talked to her. He had a huge crush on Emma.

'Maybe we should call this off, we are only meant to hurt Black, not Remus too.' Lily whispered. 

'What?' Penelope said as if Lily had said she wanted to be a deatheater.

'Well I'm starting to feel sorry for Remus' Lily stated.

'He'll be okay after he sees that it was only a plan to embarrass Black.' Emma replied, she really wanted to date Black.

* * *

The next morning, Lily had woken up early, as she trudged into the common room she saw James Potter asleep by the fire with his charms essay clutched in his hand. 

At first she thought 'that idiot, the charms essay is supposed to be finished today and he hasn't even completed it' but then she remembered having breakfast together and finding out what a good person he was. 

So Lily Evans, totally out of character, walked over to James shook him awake, which took a good five minutes, and asked him if he would eat breakfast with her. This time there wasn't a reason for her asking him, there wasn't a piece of information she needed, she just wanted to talk with him. 

James was ecstatic that she had asked him again, he really loved hanging out with Lily, she was not only a beautiful person on the outside she was beautiful on the inside too. As he loaded up his plate with sausages, eggs and bacon he couldn't help but see that something was troubling Lily. He watched her and couldn't shake the feeling that something was up.

'Lily what's wrong?' James asked cautiously, he didn't want to spoil the perfect time he was having with Lily.

'Its nothing James' Lily said with a small smile.

James was just about to reply, when he felt the need to grab her hand. He moved his hand across the table and placed her hand in his. Lily's breath suddenly caught in her throat. At that moment, to James, no one was in the great hall except him and Lily. 

Lily couldn't believe it, how long had she hated him? And there she was holding his hand; suddenly she felt she could talk to him about anything. 

'It's Penelope' Lily said quietly.

'What has she done?'

'I really wish I could tell you James but I can't' Lily replied.

Lily thought James would keep asking her what Penelope had done, but he didn't, he gave her an understanding smile and a light kiss on her hand as he said 'I've got to go Lily, the Quidditch match is tomorrow I've got to get some practising in before class starts' with that he got up and bowed at her while she grinned.

'Bye James'. Could it be? Lily Evans liking James Potter? Was it possible?

* * *

As Penelope rolled over in bed, she decided they needed another meeting, things weren't going great. But first she decided to leave Lily a note on her bed, she felt bad for last night but she really wanted to hurt Sirius Black like the way he had hurt her. 

The note read:

_Dear Lily,_

_I am really sorry about what happened yesterday, but I still think we need to carry on with the plan to bring down Black, he is still going to hurt everyone if no one tries to stop him, I have decided that we will have another meeting tonight in the Room of Requirement, even though you don't agree with what we are doing I still think you should come._

_Love _

_Penelope _

The bell rang to indicate that charms had finished, Lily quickly ran to the common room to pick up a book that she had left behind accidentally. She couldn't find it in the common room, so she thought it must have been in her dormitory. 

As she looked around her eyes spotted her book. Bingo! As she was leaving she looked over to her bed and spotted Penelope's note, she picked it up and left. 

During Transfiguration Lily read and re read the note, she couldn't believe Penelope was still going through with it. Penelope was getting out of control, she was obsessed with Black, and if she wasn't dating him she was thinking up plans to hurt him. 

* * *

'Lily what's this' James said as he motioned towards her with Penelope's note in his hand. Lily's face suddenly dropped, James knew what was going on. How could she have been so stupid by leaving the note in transfiguration where anyone could have picked it up.

'Oh it's nothing' 

'Save it Lily, what are you guys up to? A meeting in the Room of Requirement? Carrying on with the plan to bring down Black? What's this all about?' James asked.

'James please'

'Lily tell me, I won't let any of the girls know, is this why you was upset with Penelope earlier?' James replied gently.

As Lily thought, a feeling from earlier had washed over her, a feeling of being able to tell James anything.

'James it's a long story-'

'Come, lets take a walk' James replied cutting her off.

James was shocked when she had told him, but he was glad that Lily had tried to stop their plan.

'Lily you can't let them go through with it, Remus has had a lot to deal with and this will ruin his friendship with Sirius. You should see how much he loves Emma, he always talks about her' James said pleadingly.

'James, nothing will stop Penelope, Sirius hurt her too much' Lily said sadly. 

* * *

**Please review :)**


	6. Surprising Comfort

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated in a really long time! Ive been so busy, hopefully you will like this chapter, so please review!**

* * *

'Penelope you can't do this to Sirius, because we all know that Remus will get hurt in the long run!' Emma shouted. They had both been arguing for an hour over the 'Black Plot'.

'I can do what I want! If your so worried about Remus why don't you just go and ask him to help us?' Penelope questioned.

'No! He will never agree, he's one of Black's best friends!' Emma screamed agressively.

'Fine, then i'll just go and ask him.' She stated calmly while checking her hair and smoothing down her clothes.

Although Emma protested, Penelope brushed it off while making her way down the Girl's staircase, towards the common room.

When Penelope smiled as she touched Remus' arm, Emma prayed that he would tell Penelope she was crazy and refuse to help, but her heart sank when the confusion on his face turned into a nod and Emma knew that he had agreed.

As the days wore on, and the meetings in the Room of Requirement became even more frequent, a meeting was held to come up with another plan. But Emma dodged every idea they came across and refused to be a part in any idea.

'We need a better plan, something really brilliant' Remus though out loud.

'My, my, Mr Lupin, to say your Black's friend your certainly getting into this' Penelope stated while waggling her eyebrows.

Although there was no hard feelings between Emma and Remus, there was still an air of awarkwardness, and Emma could feel that Penelope was flirting with Remus to annoy her, but as upset as that made her feel, it hurt even more to sense that Remus was flirting right back to get the same effect.

Lily and James who were also in the Room of Requirement, still working over a solution to get around the plan.

* * *

As days went by Remus, Penelope, Kate and Laura tried to think of another plan to bring down Sirius while James and Lily tried to think of a way to overcome the problem. None of the marauders blamed Remus for joining, as James could remember a very bad time in their third year.

At the beginning of the Maruader's third year, Remus had started dating a girl named Jodie Candlet. He was absolutely crazy about her, everyone thought they would last forever. She was perfect to Remus until the day that broke his heart. Remus had found Jodie and Sirius kissing near the black lake.

Although Remus was heartbroken he didn't blame Sirius. He was one of his best friends and he never wanted to change that. But although he forgave Sirius, to this day, he still wanted some light hearted revenge.

However, the revenge he thought of would be something that embarass Sirius, but also made him laugh. Whereas the revenge Peneope wanted to get was something very very different.

As the days of awarkwardness between Emma and Remus turned into weeks they drew further apart, however this seemed to draw Penelope and Remus even closer. Their togetherness was formed to annoy Emma, but they did seem to enjoy eachother's company.

One night, after a very hard day of lessons, James and Lily who were now seen as Hogwarts cutest couple were sat cuddling around the fire. They were accompanied by Penelope and Remus who were balancing studying and snogging.

Emma was sat alone in the corner reading through her textbook on charms, looked up to see Penelope ruffling Remus' hair while he laughed. She couldn't help but feel despair and let a silent tear fall down her face. Sirius who was at that moment, talking to his fanclub saw Emma crying.

He strolled over and knelt by her chair and asked what was wrong.

'Nothing, Black, just leave me alone' she replied while wiping away her tears.

Sirius, who was taken aback, grabbed her hand and pulled her up the boy's staircase towards the Marauder's dormitory.

'Now, what's wrong, Emma?' Sirius said, using her first name for the first time.

Suddenly, Emma couldn't hold it in anymore and started weeping, her tears falling thick and fast. Thinking quickly Sirius pulled her into a warm embrace and started stroking her hair while muttering 'it's going to be ok' and 'don't cry'.

Sirius had an inkling on what Emma was so upset about, although he'd never say it he had always thought that Emma was different and he liked that, she had never fallen at his feet and always answered him back with sarcasm.

Through her tears Emma opened up on everthing. The 'Black Plot', Penelope and Remus and her just being generally upset about the whole thing and how it had effected her and Remus' friendship. Although Sirius was stunned by Emma describing a plan against him he found it funny and started chuckling.

'What are you laughing at?' Emma sniffed.

'Penelope formed a plan against me? To emotionally scar me? That girl is messed up, she knows how I am with girls.' Sirius stated.

While Emma giggled, Sirius handed her a tissue and she realised she had seen him in a new light, she felt a rush of friendship towards him at how caring he had been.

As Sirius pulled her into a hug and said 'quit crying', Remus walked through the door and was shocked to see them hugging. As they heard the door slam, they sprang apart.

'What are you doing in here, Moony?' Sirius asked, who was a tad annoyed at the interruption.

'Thought you had taken advantage seeing Emma cry, that's all' Remus stated.

As Sirius tried to think of a comeback, Emma turned around, looked straight into Remus' brown eyes and shouted calmly 'he was looking after me, a good job if i do say so myself as none of my so-called friends even bothered!'

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Emma's outburst, and the Marauder's were all still awake in their dormitory.

James was trying to teach Peter how to play chess and was failing quite miserably. Sirius was sat with a pen and paper sketching what was probably the layout to a new prank while Remus was finishing an essay for Transfiguration.

'He, Prongs, do you want to prank someone with me tomorrow?' Sirius asked loudly.

'Sure! Any day is a pranking day, who is it? Snivellus?' James replied while telling his rook to move a space forward.

'No, its that Penelope chick.'

'You can't prank my girlfriend, Sirius!' Remus said while sitting up.

'Sure I can, she deserves it, and since when is she your girlfriend, you were dating Emma last week!' Sirius stated with a flick of his wand that closed his curtains around his bed, and everyone knew the conversation was over.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading! Please review :)!**


End file.
